The objective of this research is to isolate and determine the structure of antineoplastic agents from marine organisms that have confirmed activity in the National Cancer Institute's in vivo (PS) and/or in vitro (KB, P388) tests systems. Isolation will be guided by activity testing provided by the National Cancer Institute. Structures of pure active compounds will be determined. The structure of other new compounds obtained incidental to the primary objective will be investigated to the extent possible.